


Awere

by Polarbaroness (MaryTheMango)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Besotted werewolf, F/M, Mild gore but I mean if you're reading far cry fanfic you should be used to it by now, Wolfy flirting, exasperated deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheMango/pseuds/Polarbaroness
Summary: She's a were. He's unaware. (Crossposted from tumblr)





	Awere

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey guys I'm bored at work and wanted to pretend to be productive.

Jacob’s not a superstitious man.

Joseph is an exception, of course- nothing he’s said had been wrong thus far, and even if it had, he'd still be supporting him, as family does.

No, superstition is for the weak minded, used to control and subdue and explain things they couldn't understand. 

He's not a superstitious man, but something's...off with the Deputy. 

She's too fast, too strong, too wild; everything she is pushes the boundaries of what he knows to be true. (He once watched her take down a wild boar with just her bow and knife, then drag it back to camp. It didn't even wind her.) 

None of his research on her had turned up any results- her family was well established in Hope County but reclusive, no criminal record, no debts… nothing. It was too clean. 

There were accounts of strange sightings around their land, but very little besides that.

He even went to John for help, asking him to do his lawyer shit and dig into her, but he found about as much as Jacob had. 

By all accounts, she was perfectly normal.

Why, then, did she disappear for days at a time? How did she evade his hunting parties with ease? Why did his Judges grow uneasy when they caught her scent in abandoned cabins?

Frankly, he was tired of the mystery, and he would solve it at any costs. 

He had managed to track her disappearances to approximately three days up to the full moon and one day after.  She'd be sighted going towards his territory, losing his trackers quickly after she crossed the border. Then, days later, she'd leave, looking no worse for wear. 

His plan was to track her himself; recon, for the time being. He had traps set all over his area ranging from the less deadly pitfalls and snares to the more painful bear traps. He'd try to herd her towards them, but the purpose of this mission was only recon. If she was stupid enough to get caught, all the better. 

So, three days before the full moon, he took off into the woods with his knife and rifle- anything else would just weigh him down- climbed into a tree blind and waited.

-Rook-

There was something weird with Jacob. 

Past the whole “cull the herd” philosophy and cannibalism, past the mysterious scars and the fact he was in a cult. 

Jacob was Weird.

He seemed like one of the humans that took to wolves a bit too intensely, misinterpreting pack dynamics and calling their kids pups. She would bet good money he'd gone outside and howled complete nonsense in a terrible accent at least twice. 

The eldest Seed probably wasn't a-what was the term? Furry? She tried to avoid that section of the internet for obvious reasons- fetishist, but she couldn't be too sure; she'd never met him face to face, after all. 

Rook couldn't judge him too harshly- she's partial to wolves herself, after all. 

What she could judge him for was following her so obviously through the woods. (Oh, he probably thought he was so sneaky, but it was hard to sneak up on someone when you smelled so intensely of gunpowder.)

When she first noticed his surveillance-first the cameras, then the hunters- she was sure he'd figured her out, or at least had a suspicion. It didn't really bother her; silver wasn't a commonly stocked bullet type, and wolfsbane refused to grow in this corner of Montana. She was in no danger from him- even if he caught her, she doubted his weird brain shit would work on her due to her...furry little friend, and if it did, only half of her would be brainwashed. No big deal. 

If he'd figured her out though, why in the name of the Moon would he follow her at such a time?

The Moon was calling; she could feel her claws elongating, an itch under her skin growing to run, to hunt. 

Normally she only hunted deer, but he didn't know that. He was probably under the impression that she was one of the violent, human eating werewolves. (She could rant for hours about the European propaganda surrounding werewolves; her family had been driven out of Ireland due to it, despite the kindness they had shown their chosen village.)

She wouldn't correct him,if he confronted her; it was certainly more intimidating than telling him her family raised goats and released them for The Hunt when the deer were in short supply.  

It still wasn't safe to be out during the Full Moon; while she wouldn't eat him,the wolf inside certainly had no compunctions about playing, and what was play for a were was almost certain death for a human, even one of his stature. 

So why would he follow her? Did he have a death wish? Did he want her to bite him, turn him into a faoladh like her? Could he really not know?

He had been following her since the first day, occasionally growing closer as if to scare her into changing directions. She had to admit, she was impressed; he was a skilled tracker, fast and efficient as he followed her through the woods. If she were human, she was sure she wouldn't even know he was there; as a were, it was adorably obvious, like a pup's first hunt. 

She sighed, scratching at the fur growing on her arm absently as she glanced at the sky. Night was falling, and she'd be turning soon. It'd be safer for him to be out of her range, lest he be hunted; she really should warn him. 

On the other hand, the look on his face would be priceless, and he technically was the enemy. She'd end up killing him anyway, as much as it hurt to do so. It was a shame; she'd been harboring a secret crush on him since they locked eyes in the church that first night 

She paused. Maybe there was a way to get them to stop their rampage without death? Could she scare them prematurely into their bunkers, hole up like rabbits? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tearing pain. It was time. She stripped as quickly as possible,tossing her clothes over a tree branch, and let go.

-Jacob-

He watched through binoculars as she paused and disrobed. Maybe he was wrong; maybe she was just crazy.

Then, it happened. She  _ changed.  _

Horrific snapping sounds reached his ears as her bones morphed, shifted into different positions, shooting her height up a good two feet. Fur the same color of her hair sprouted everywhere as her head elongated, jaws snapping as new teeth formed. 

When she was done, she turned and gazed directly at him, inspiring a visceral fear he hadn't felt since Miller. Jacob pulled out his knife, preparing for an attack that never came. 

Rook stood there, watching him for the second longest five minutes of his life before she huffed, approaching him at a slow gait like he was a spooked horse. As she approached, he wondered at how tall she was. She must've been over seven feet- she towered over him, a reversal of their normal circumstances where she barely came up to his chest.

Something in him tells him not to move- some instinct of ancestors long dead warning him to not inspire a chase. He lowered his knife, carefully sheathing it as she drew closer. 

When she was close enough he could feel the heat radiating from her she stopped, sniffing. Suddenly she moved, grabbing his shoulders with knife sharp claws and shoving her face worryingly close to his neck. 

Her cold nose brushed his shoulder and he shivered; a whuff of what he assumed to be amusement followed, chilling the damp she had left behind further. 

Abruptly she stopped sniffing, pulling back and looking down at him. Her head tilted to the side as if she were thinking, looking him over with surprisingly intelligent eyes. 

 

She released him and stood up straight, ears swiveling as they caught something he couldn't hear. Her head turned to follow, and when she looked back at him, he saw excitement. Hunger. He tried to back away and she growled, actually growled, freezing him in place. Rook turned to where she had heard the sound, looking back at him; he swore she raised an eyebrow, inviting him along, so he followed as she padded silently through the woods. 

-Wolfrook-

Her human was keeping up. She couldn't help but be pleased at her choice; her other self begged to differ.

_ He's the enemy! He's been killing our people! _

The other her was stupid. They weren't her people; her pack was far away,trapped on the other side of the collapsed tunnels. She was alone. 

She didn't have to be alone, the wolf mused as she glanced back at Jacob. She could-

_ NO. _

He's strong, he would make an excellent pack mem-

_ DON'T EVEN THINK IT. _

But the pups-

_ NO!!!!!! _

The wolf gave a frustrated huff,ignoring her “sophisticated” form. How sophisticated could she be if she couldn't recognize a good,strong mate? It would just take one bite…

_ No. We don't need to give him any more strength. He's not trustworthy; the only reason he hasn't killed us is because he can't right now.  _ The wolf sighed quietly and gradually slowed to a stop, allowing Jacob to walk up beside her. 

She pointed with one claw into the distance; before them was a family of deer, their quarry. Rook looked at Jacob, registering his nod, and together they lunged. 

The chase was magnificent! They'd missed the heart pounding excitement of bearing down on your prey, hearing their blood pound, sinking teeth into flesh. It was almost like they were playing, catching and releasing the deer like some sort of cat. Jacob had already caught and slaughtered his- she was a bit disappointed that he didn't want to play more, enjoy the night to its fullest, but he was only human. There was no way he could keep up. 

She cut her play short, snapping the deer's neck with a twist of her jaws and dragging it back to the clearing she had left her human in.

He was still there, she noted happily as he looked up from expertly skinning and dressing his deer next to a small fire he'd started.

Rook didn't even bother skinning hers- she tore into it eagerly, snapping bones and tendons in her quest for flesh. 

She was done by the time he finished filleting; still ravenous, the deer's bleeding heart in her jaws, she stalked over to Jacob and laid down to watch him cook. 

“Must've been hungry,” he commented, glancing at the nearly bare carcass. She whuffed an agreement, licking her lips clean of the deer's blood and rested her head on her paws. 

He had managed to set up a sturdy cooking station above the fire, a grill made of green twigs and sticks he'd cut off nearby trees. Soon, the smell of cooking meat entered her nose and her stomach grumbled, prompting a laugh from Jacob. 

“You still hungry? Here,” he paused, tossing an organ her way, which she caught and devoured happily. 

Soon they were both fed, the fire dying down to dull embers, leaving the moon the only light. Her human was tired, she realized as he tried to hide a yawn. That wouldn't do- he probably didn't get much sleep on his own, with the bags under his eyes. When he finally started to succumb, covering the fire with dirt and curling onto his side, she stood from her position and moved over to him, flopping down at his back and rubbing against him to rid him of the smell of other wolves.

-Jacob-

He tensed as she threw a paw over his side but quickly relaxed- she was a furnace, and Montana nights did get awfully cold..

He couldn't help but see the humor in the situation. Cuddling with his enemy, who happened to be a werewolf, as the little spoon. He was so used to being the taller one- even when he was a child, John and Joseph would be curled against his stomach. Once they'd been separated he didn't get to sleep with others much, and he had to admit, it was soothing. 

He closed his eyes, synced his breathing with that of Rook’s, and slept peacefully for the first time he could remember.

-Rook-

Rook woke up the next morning to the smell of cooking meat. “Mom?” She called out woozily, memories of the night before just out of grasp. Surely she was with her pack?

She turned over to face the fire, smacking against the collar of a coat draped haphazardly across her body and sniffing. It didn't smell like pack…

Her eyes shot open as she recognized the smell. Jacob. Fuck, what had she DONE last night? 

She sat up slowly, zipping the jacket around her to preserve what little modesty she had left. It nearly reached her knees, but the sleeves were unfortunately proportionate, draping so far past her wrists she had to roll them up five times.

Jacob was staring at her, gaze moving between the slowly cooking remnants of last night's hunt and her tiny figure. 

“Breakfast,” he said roughly, more of a demand than an invitation. She stood up and moved closer to the fire,unable to feel ashamed through her hunger. 

He passed her a piece- barely cooked enough to kill the bacteria, just the way she liked it- and watched as she tore in. 

“So…..werewolf, huh.”

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as if to say “yeah, and?”

He didn't seem to have anything else to say so she continued eating, replenishing calories she had burnt transforming. 

Once she was finished she looked up again, uncertain. 

“...what happened? And what next?”

He barked a laugh, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “What happened,huh? Y’took a liking to me, slept with me all night... something you need to tell me, Deputy?”

Rook huffed, averting her gaze to the fire with a face just as red.

“It means nothing. Wolf has different instincts than me, and obviously no sense of danger or common sense...why didn't you leave?”

He laughed again, a wheezy laugh, like he wasn't used to laughing. 

“I tried, believe me. Any time I'd move you'd growl.” Jacob paused, smirking. “Maybe I won't even need to condition you, I've got half of you eating out of my palm already..”

She flushed an even deeper red, rubbing her hands on his jacket to remove grease before covering her face. “I should've just killed you..” Rook mumbled, prompting yet another laugh from Jacob. With this record, she thought wryly, she could quit her job and be a comic. Qualifications include making a brick wall laugh.

“And why didn't you?” He shot back, tearing into his own breakfast. 

She ignored him, trying to force her blush down as she returned,

“Why didn't YOU? I'm naked and weaponless, you could've taken me out easy. No more pain in your ass. Joseph would've been thrilled. “

“Joseph,” he started, and if her eyes weren't deceiving her, beginning to flush red,”wants you to join the family.”

A final question tried to wrestle its way out of tightly shut lips; she valiantly fought it back, accepting the answer with a nod. 

“As soon as we leave this site, we're enemies again. Your men, your outposts, nothing is safe. Got it?”

He nodded sharply back and watched as she stood. “I'll give you thirty to get out. Oh, and Deputy?,” Jacob smirked as she turned around and lifted an eyebrow, “Keep the jacket. It suits you.”

She turned an even deeper red and dashed off to the sound of his laughter. 

 

\-------

  
  


Days later, a package was delivered to him at the Veteran's Center, hastily wrapped in baby shower wrapping paper, a sticky note attached with “asshole” crudely scrawled across it. 

 

He opened it and smirked at the familiar patch emblazoned on camouflage fabric.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
